


Love For You, My Empress

by KaputheWolf



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Flushed Romance | Matesprits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaputheWolf/pseuds/KaputheWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your summoned to Her Imperial Condesce's thrown. And your surprised to what she says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love For You, My Empress

**Author's Note:**

> So your a human on Alternia in this story. For some reason I got ideas for writing a reader-insert for the Condesce.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! :0)

You were in your house or _hive_ since you were getting used to referring to it like that. You were also getting into the Alternian customs and you knew where everyone stands on the hemospectrum, and about the quadrants.

You were sitting on the couch doing your favorite hobby, in your (f/c) t-shirt and (f/c) pants, with your (f/c) shoes, when you heard a knock on your door. You got up and walked towards the door, opening it and seeing two blue-blooded guards, standing in the doorway.

"You have to come with us, (Name)." one of the guards said moving out of the way, and gesturing for you to walk out in front of them. You nodded closing the door and walking in front of the guards and wondered why they didn't man-handle you.

"So why aren't you guys grabbing my arms and dragging me?" you said curiously, gazing back at them then looking forward again, "Her Imperious Condescension, said not to hurt you or there will be consquences." the blue-blooded guard who spoke before said, with a little shiver.

Your mouth hung open a little _'I wonder why.'_  you thought closing your mouth, but you did have a bit of a flush crush on her, which **showed a lot** when you talked to people about the Condesce.

**_*_ **

**_  
_** You arrived at your destination, which was a gigantic palace with two gold doors and the Pisces symbol on it. The two blue-blooded guards led you to the Condesce's thrown in silence, opening the double doors and letting you walk in, shutting them behind you.

You gulped walking a few steps and kneeled down in front of her looking at the fuchsia carpet that went all the way to the _door._

"Well, hello dear. You may look up." she said, you lifted your head, her voice sending shivers down your spine, she had a smile on her beautiful face. "I hope you know why you are here at the moment." she said smiling wider, you shook your head a little confused, and she leaned forward a few inches in her gigantic throne chair.

"I have summoned you here because I would like to speak with you," the Condesce said scanning your figure "Also you may stand, _now_." she said. gesturing her hand up. You followed her order and stood up, standing tall, "What would you like to talk about, empress?" you said staring into her fuchsia eyes.

"How about my quadrants?" she said raising her eyebrows with a smirk on her lips, you nodded smiling a bit back, excitement filling your whole body. "How do you feel being my matesprit, (Name)?" the Condesce said, her eyes melting a bit and staring into your (e/c) ones intently. You felt warm inside and you grinned fully, "I would love that." you said happily.

She got up quickly, and walked towards you, walking with a bit of a sway of her hips, making it a little dramatic. She leaned down a little, and crushed her lips against yours with a fiery passion, that made you melt quickly into it. She pulled back and smirked "I love you, (Name)." she said, and you smirked too "I love you too, Condesce."

__


End file.
